


Sure, You can Use Me as a Pillow

by FogDog1738



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Derek Hale is a Softie, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Protective Derek, Stiles Finally Gets Some Fucking Sleep, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Anxiety, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Favorite, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Stiles spends his first night at the loft with Derek. Fluff takes over as they both admit they are helplessly in love with each other.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Sure, You can Use Me as a Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asterekmess (Livinginfictions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginfictions/gifts).



Stiles lays in the bed, his eyes glazed over from staring at the ceiling. His arms are resting between the back of his head and the soft pillow he brought to the loft. Derek quietly sleeps next to him, facing away from Stiles. His breath slowly inhales and exhales at a steady pace that lulls Stiles into a relaxed state. 

He looks over to Derek, a small smile spreading across his face before he looks back up at the ceiling again. The presence of his boyfriend gives him immense pleasure and peace. It’s as if Derek gives of an energy that meshes with his and calms him and his anxieties. 

This was Stiles’ first night sleeping at the loft, and he would be overwhelmingly content with it if he could actually sleep. He had hoped bringing his own pillow would have helped with the feeling of panic that came with sleeping in a place that he was not familiar with. He hoped that it would allow him time to sleep, but it definitely failed. 

Despite this, however, he was relaxed enough to not let the panic get to him. He had Derek to thank for that; his quiet breathing and soft whispers floated around the loft and kept Stiles’ mind from drifting too far away from him. 

But like always, no sleep meant Stiles would be stuck with a headache until he could stumble into his own bed or pass out trying.

Derek shifted slightly, catching Stiles’ attention. He starts turning over to face Stiles, moving around the blankets they were buried under. Stiles moves his body to face fully toward the werewolf as his eyes flutter open.

“Good morning,” Stiles whispers, looking into Derek’s soft blue, ocean eyes.

“Hi.” Derek smiles. “How’d you sleep?”

“You know, like I usually do.”

“Oh, so good, I hope.”

“Definitely not.” Derek frowns at him. “What? I’ve never slept here before. What do you expect?”

“Well, how about you stay here and try to sleep while I make something for breakfast.”

“Mmm, I think not.”

Derek shakes his head, slowly lifting the sheets off himself to depart from the bed. Stiles lets his back fall flat on the bed again, letting out a small huff. 

_ Since when did Derek cook? How didn’t I know this? Why wou- _

“If you’re getting up, I can make coffee. Should hopefully help a bit,” Derek mentions, walking over to the other side of the loft. 

Stiles, slowly but surely, follows suit. He practically drags himself out of bed along with the blankets. As he almost falls onto the hardwood floor beneath him, the blankets quietly pull off the bed, draping themselves on the ground. Stiles doesn’t bother to fix it. His head aches from the lake of sleep, resulting in him rubbing his forehead. 

He drags his feet across the floor to the small kitchen where Derek is starting the coffee maker. The were uses a cup to fill up the reservoir with water and pours some coffee grounds into the filter. 

Stiles stands at the side of the kitchen table, his hand resting on the back of one of the four chairs surrounding it. Derek presses a few buttons on the machine and turns to Stiles.

“You know, I really would like you to try and get some sleep,” Derek states, moving forward to slip a chair from under the table and carefully sit in it. 

“No, you’re much more interesting.” Stiles moves over to Derek, looking down at him with slightly droopy eyes. Derek looks back up at him softly, one edge of his lips slowly starting to curl upward. Stiles places his hands on Derek’s shoulders, pushing him and his chair back. It takes some effort, and Derek lets him complete the task all by himself. 

“You don’t make this easy, do you, Sour-Wolf?” Stiles huffs, throwing one leg over Derek’s and sitting in his lap, their bodies facing each other. 

Stiles moves his hands up Derek’s stomach and chest in unison, slowly making their way up to his shoulders and behind his neck. Derek braces for a kiss, but Stiles just wraps his arms around his neck and rests his head on his broad shoulder.

Derek lets out a small giggle. “Sure, you can use me as a pillow.”

“Mmm,” Stiles responds into Derek’s neck, sending a shiver through the werewolf’s entire body.

Derek raises his arms and wraps them around Stiles’ torso. Stiles closes his eyes at the embrace. “You’re so soft,” he observes.

Derek responds only by tightening his arms around Stiles a little more, making him smile more and releasing a little giggle from him.

However, followed shortly after, Stiles groans quietly from the ache pushing into his brain. Derek’s hands move up his back and the sides of his neck to push him back a little, eyes looking into his.

“What’s wrong? Does something hurt?” he questions quickly.

“My head…” Stiles confesses.

“I should have some Tylenol or Aspirin somewhere upstairs if you’ll let me grab it.” 

“No, please, just stay. Don’t move.” Stiles pushes his head to touch Derek’s forehead with his. “I just want to stay here a while.”

This time, Derek is the one humming in agreement. He uses his hands to pull Stiles’ neck forward just an inch so they can both enjoy a soft kiss. 

They sit there for a while, holding each other, foreheads resting together. Suddenly, the coffee is finished, and Derek has to practically pry Stiles off him and set him gently back into the chair. He pours a glass of the dark liquid and looks back to Stiles, holding out the white coffee mug. 

Stiles reluctantly gets up and accepts the cup, moving forward more to set it on the counter. He looks back over to Derek, who is already pulling creamer out from the refrigerator and grabbing the container of sugar with one, large hand. He sets them down near Stiles’ mug.

Stiles proceeds to put his desired amount of sugar and cream into the cup, mindlessly grabbing a spoon from Derek--who patiently waited for him to take it--to mix the ingredients.

Stiles sips the hot drink slowly, letting his gaze shift over to Derek, who is smiling at him with the most amazing eyes that Stiles could die from if he looked into them for any longer than five seconds. Come to think of it, he couldn’t think of a better death. Gazing into the eyes of the one person he absolutely and completely loves.

_ Oh god. I love him… _

“You want anything to eat?” Derek asks, interrupting Stiles’ sudden anxiety at the lovely thought that he is in love with someone. 

“Um, I-”

“How about eggs and bacon?” Derek interrupts again, tilting his head forward and raising his eyebrows, seemingly noticing a shift in Stiles’ mood. 

Stiles nods his head in agreement; he honestly couldn’t care less what they ate. All he wants is to spend his entire life with this man. The man who Stiles had not had a proper first meeting with. The man who slowly learned to trust his ADHD and anxiety ridden brain. The man who, despite his broken past and trust issues, had decided Stiles was good for him. They were meant for each other. They were  _ great _ for each other. 

Ever since they had started dating, Stiles and Derek both had taken it slowly, mutually not wanting to fuck anything up. The first moment they held each other's hand, their first kiss, their first time having sex. Everything had taken it’s time, slowly leading up to this moment; the first time sleeping together in Derek’s loft and Stiles realizing he was completely, utterly in love with Derek.

His brain flew off in a million directions at how this conversation could go while Derek slowly cooked breakfast. The eggs slowly cook in the pan and the bacon sputters up grease all over the stove top. 

Stiles quickly comes back to reality. “I love you.”

Derek drops his spatula onto the stove with a quick, unwelcome flick of his wrist. He stares forward, his eyes wide, his cheeks blushing dark red. 

“W-what?” he whispers.

“Derek, I-I  _ love _ you,” Stiles repeats.

Stiles stands there by the counter, not looking at Derek’s face as the man walks up toward him. When Derek reaches him, Stiles finally looks upward and focuses on the food, his brain in a place where it shouldn’t be for this serious of a moment.

“The food, Der. It’ll b-”

“SHH! Stop, Stiles. I-I…” Stiles quickly looks Derek in the eyes. They stare into him with an intense sense of longing.

“It’s okay, Derek. It’s probably just me.”

Derek smiles slowly and laughs a deep laugh. “You’re an idiot,” he laughs, “Of course I love you!”

Stiles’ face relaxes from it’s anxious state. “Of course you do. Why did I think not?” he questions himself softly. He looks down, but Derek’s hands reach to his face to keep his chin up. 

“Stiles, stop. I don’t know what is happening in that hyperactive, spazzy brain of yours, but let it go for a second. Just look at me.” Stiles looks back into his eyes. “I love you. I’m here for you. I’m not leaving you. There’s no doubt in me, at ALL, that all of this is true. Just relax, sit down, eat this breakfast which I’m about to burn, and sit on the couch with me and read or watch TV or whatever, and just stay here with me.”

Stiles doesn’t care if he is looking into Derek’s eyes for too long; he stays there, letting the moment simmer. Before he knows it, Derek turns around and finishes breakfast. He prepares some plates and places them on the table for them to feast upon. They both sit down to eat and Derek pulls up his free hand and places his arm to reach across the table for Stiles. Stiles looks at him for a moment before placing his hand in the other man’s, their fingers tightening around each others’ palm. They continue holding each other’s hand for the rest of the meal. 

Once finished, Derek takes both the plates over to the sink to rinse them quickly before leading Stiles over to the couch. He turns on the TV and places the remote in Stiles’ hand. “Put on whatever you want,” he tells him before walking over to his bookshelf and snatching a random book with a leather cover. 

They both get comfortable on the soft sofa, Derek reading his book while Stiles slowly finds himself dozing off while watching a show on National Geographic. He scoots himself over closer to Derek and lets his head rest on his shoulder. 

Derek looks over carefully to avoid scaring Stiles. He wiggles his shoulder up and down softly to warn Stiles of a larger movement. Stiles obediently lifts his head, allowing room for the werewolf to move his arm to reach around Stiles’ back and pull his head into his lap. 

Stiles shifts around uncomfortably before settling into Derek’s legs. Derek’s left hand holds his book while his right hand rubs Stiles’ shoulder, slowly making a trail up his neck and to the back of his head. He uses the tips of his fingers to delicately trace soothing circles into the boys hair, making him hum and relax his body more.

Derek continues this action as he reads, hoping Stiles will eventually rest after his sleepless night. 

He desperately loves him as well. Honestly, he can’t complain about anything, because Stiles is exactly what Derek wants and needs.

“I love you,” he whispers, his voice barely making any sound in the large loft that shields them from the horrors of the outside world. “I will protect you.”

Derek feels his chest tighten at the thought of anything bad happening to Stiles. However, he quickly releases any and all tension from his body at the realization that Stiles is within his grasp. He is holding him at this exact moment. There’s nothing to worry about.

Stiles has his first good sleep in weeks, the warmth of Derek’s presence dragging him into slumber in Derek’s protective arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Asterekmess for inspiring me to write this more as I started writing it. We talked about realistic relationship standards needing to be represented in fanfics, which kept me focused on my work halfway through as I started drifting away from writing it. I found their input very important and it kind of gave me a purpose for writing this fic. 
> 
> Not only that, but I also just wanted to write out a fluff fic about what I wanted in a relationship with someone. So here it is!
> 
> Comments and shit give me life so if you enjoyed, don't be afraid to send me what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
